Bleach Enter the Game
by Morbus14th
Summary: Upon Ichigo's attempt to rescue Orihime, he perished to Ulquorria's Cero, upon his death, he is greeted by two ominous words. 'GAME OVER' "The fuck?" RATED TEEN DUE TO SHIROSAKI AND ICHIGO'S MOUTHS.


Bleach – Enter the Game

Prologue

Thoughts in italic, techniques in bold. Zangetsu in Bold italic, Shirosaki in Bold underlined.

Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH, BLEACH is the property of Kubo Tite. No money is being made from this piece of fiction.

I decided to try this after reading Chibi-Reapers – Naruto – Game of the year edition.

* * *

"Trash."

Ichigo fell to the sands, blind to the world, and deafened to Orihime's screams. As the light from Ulquorria's **Cero**faded, the gaping darkness in Ichigo's chest became apparent, the hole taking place where his heart and large portions of lungs used to be.

'_No… not now, not after we came this far…'_

'**C'mon king, let me out. I'll tear this fucker a new hole!'**

'_**For once I agree with the Hollow. Do it.'**_

'_No.'_

Twin expressions of disbelief and shock graced the faces of Zangetsu and Ichigo's Hollow, with the latters mixed with anger.

'**WHY NOT!' **The Hollow practically _screamed_ at Ichigo.

'_I refuse to be… a monster… I am Ichigo Kurosaki… not a Hollow. If you… don't like it, then shove… it up your ass.'_

Even as he was dying Ichigo couldn't help but smirk at his Hollow's curses and threats, and as Zangetsu draped his presence over his mind, he felt content in his death.

* * *

Light blinded Ichigo as he awoke; blinking wearily he tried to stand, only barely succeeding. Looking down, he was shocked to see his chest whole and unscarred. Taken aback, he tries to find his blade, only to grasp at air.

"What the?" Unbidden the thoughts come out, as he looks and fails to Zangetsu anywhere.

_**GAME OVER!**_

"THE HELL!" Jumping, Ichigo fell flat on his back as a voice shouted at him from nowhere.

_**Player one, you have died. **_

_**SCORE BREAKDOWN:**_

_**DEFENDED SHRINES: 130 POINTS (13 Times defending shrines)**_

_**SAVED SISTER FROM HOLLOW 'D-Bone': 100 POINTS**_

_**BROKE BAKUDO: 20 POINTS (BAKUDO 1, SAI)**_

_**GAINED SHINIGAMI ABILITIES: 100 POINTS**_

_**SAVED MOD SOUL 'Kon': 50 POINTS**_

_**LEARNED SHIKAI: 100 POINTS**_

_**SUCCEDED INTO BREAKING INTO SOUL SOCIETY: 20 POINTS**_

_**BEAT BOSS 'Kenpachi': 200 POINTS**_

_**BEAT SUB-BOSS 'RENJI': 50 POINTS**_

_**LEARNED BANKAI: 250 POINTS**_

_**DESTROYED EXECUTION GROUNDS: 50 POINTS**_

_**BEAT VICE-CAPTAINS: 40 POINTS (Beaten 4)**_

_**BEAT BOSS 'Byakuya': 200 POINTS **_

_**BEAT ARC 'RESCUE RUKIA': 300 POINTS**_

_**BEAT BOUNTS: 5O POINTS**_

_**ENTERED HUECO MUNDO: 10 POINTS**_

_**GAINED ALLY 'Nel': 5 POINTS**_

_**ENTERED 'LOS NOCHES': 30 POINTS**_

_**BEAT BOSS 'GrimmJow': 250 POINTS**_

_**RUKIA LOST POWERS: -20 POINTS**_

_**URAHARA PUT HOYGOKUO INTO RUKIA'S GIGAI: -100 POINTS**_

_**LOST SHINIGAMI POWERS: -500 POINTS**_

_**IGNORED ZANGETSU: -50 POINTS**_

_**FAILED TO STOP HOLLOWFICATION: -200 POINTS**_

_**LOST TO RENJI: -50 POINTS**_

_**FATAL WOUNDS: -300 POINTS (3 times)**_

_**LOST TO BYAKUYA IN SOUL SOCIETY: -100 POINTS**_

_**USED CHEAT ITEM TO GAIN BANKAI: -1000 POINTS**_

_**LOST TO BOUNT: - 50 POINTS**_

_**LOST TO YAMMY AND ULQUORRIA: -200 POINTS**_

_**LOST TO GRIMMJOW: - 100 POINTS**_

_**LOST TO ULQUORRIA: -300 POINTS**_

_**FAILED TO RESCUE ORIHIME: -2000 POINTS**_

_**LOST CONTROL TO HOLLOW: -500 POINTS**_

_**BLADE SHATTERED: -100 POINTS**_

_**DIED: -1000 POINTS**_

_**DIDN'T BEAT AIZEN: -5000 POINTS**_

_**POSITIVE TOTAL: 1855**_

_**NEGATIVE TOTAL: 11570**_

_**TOTAL: -9715**_

_**RATING: YOU SUCK! ACTUALLY LOOK AT THE TUTORIAL DUMBASS!**_

_**UNLOCKED:**_

_**HOLLOW ICHIGO**_

_**SHINIGAMI ICHIGO**_

_**ZANGETSU ICHIGO**_

_**VICE-CAPTAIN ICHIGO**_

_**CAPTIAN ICHIGO**_

_**ARRANCAR ICHIGO**_

_**NORMAL ICHIGO**_

_**USELESS ICHIGO**_

_**Hint: put points into Spirit Control as soon as possible for big payoffs!**_

_**Would you like to continue?**_

_**YES NO**_

"What the fuck?"

* * *

Please rate and review. If I get enough Reviews, I may continue this into a story.


End file.
